Intentando Volar
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Esta es la historia de cuando el pequeño Legolas intentó volar... con resultados desastrosos


Precuela 5 – Intentando Volar

 **Aquí va la quinta historia de la Serie Manyan. Legolas tiene el equivalente a cinco años humanos, mientras que Keldarion 15. ¡Disfrútenla!**

"Padre, ¿por qué los elfos no pueden volar?"

El profundo silencio que reinaba en el estudio real del Bosque Negro fue roto repentinamente por la voz del niño. El Rey Thranduil levantó la vista de los escritos que estaba leyendo y le sonrió a su hijo más joven que aguardaba expectante junto a su silla.

"Porque no somos pájaros, hijo" –respondió antes de volver a su trabajo.

"Ya lo sé, pero ¿por qué no podemos volar como los pájaros?" –continuaba Legolas, insistente, intentando obtener una respuesta de su padre.

"Porque no podemos" –respondió Thranduil encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sí, pero ¿por qué?"

"Supongo que porque somos demasiado grandes para volar."

"Pero Gwaihir, el águila gigante, es más grande que nosotros. Y puede volar, ¿entonces por qué no nosotros?"

El rey suspiró para sus adentros. ¡Cuando se ponía así las preguntas eran interminables! Thranduil se volvió hacia su hijo una vez más y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"Gwaihir tiene alas. Nosotros no."

"Oh" –Legolas parpadeó y se mordió los labios mientras reflexionaba sobre la respuesta de su padre.

Sonriendo de alivio, Thranduil reanudó el estudio de los informes del reino. Pero su alegría no duró mucho. Un momento después, la voz de su hijo se escuchó de nuevo.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no tenemos alas como los pájaros?"

 _¡Ay!_ Thranduil puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado. _¿Cómo puedo acabar mi tarea si sigue haciéndome tontas?_

Enfrentándose a su hijo de nuevo, Thranduil puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Legolas, no sé por qué los dioses no nos dieron alas para volar. Nosotros, los elfos, simplemente no podemos. Eso es todo lo que sé."

"¡Pero eso no es justo! –Legolas hizo un mohín-. ¡Yo también quiero volar como los pájaros!"

A pesar de todo, Thranduil se rio entre dientes.

"¿Y por qué, pequeño?"

"Volar debe ser divertido, ¿no crees? ¡Podríamos ver un montón de cosas desde el cielo! ¡Y podríamos viajar a cualquier sitio cuando quisiéramos!" –dijo Legolas emocionado, agitando los brazos.

"Pues guarda ese deseo, hijo mío. Pasarán millones de años hasta que se pueda ver un elfo volando."

"¿En serio? –los ojos de Legolas se abrieron de par en par-. ¡No me importaría esperar algunos millones de años para verlo!"

Thranduil gimió en voz alta. ¡Valar! ¡Nunca se le podía decir que no a ese niño! Levantó la mirada y la fijó en los rasgos angelicales de su hijo.

"Mira, ¿por qué no dejamos este tema del vuelo para que puedas concentrarte en tu batalla? –dijo el rey, señalándole los guerreros de juguete que estaban dispersos por el suelo donde Legolas había estado jugando hacía rato-. Yo también tengo que terminar mi trabajo."

El ceño de Legolas se volvió más pronunciado.

"De verdad quiero volar, padre" –respondió el niño, antes de volver a sentarse con sus juguetes.

Thranduil negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, hijo mío, no puedo ayudarte con eso –recogiendo sus papeles, el rey añadió- A mí también me gustaría volar."

Legolas agarró la barandilla y se subió con agilidad. Luego se quedó allí de pie encima del techo del palacio, con los ojos recorriendo ansiosamente el paisaje que se extendía a su alrededor. Podía ver todo el jardín real desde allí, igual que los caminos que iban hacia el bosque. También veía a los guerreros de Mirkwood practicando con las espadas en el campo de entrenamiento.

En realidad, estaba en el sitio más alto al que se había subido nunca. Antes de eso, se había subido al árbol más alto de la zona, pero la vista estaba obstruida por las ramas llenas de hojas. Pero ahora no tenía ningún obstáculo. La vista era tan amplia… ¡Sentía que podía tocar el cielo!

No hacía mucho rato, el principito había sido ahuyentado del estudio de su padre después de que empezara a subirse a las estanterías y a saltar con fuertes gritos. Lo había hecho en varias ocasiones. Pero Thranduil se distraía con las travesuras de su hijo, por lo que le dijo al príncipe que dejara esa tontería. Sin embargo Legolas era demasiado inquieto para permanecer tranquilo, así que padre e hijo se miraron el uno al otro, sin ninguno atreverse a dar el primer paso.

Y Thranduil lo hizo. Había ido a agarrar a su hijo, pero Legolas lo esquivó fácilmente, saltó de la estantería, esquivó la alta figura de su padre y se echó a correr con el rey pisándole los talones. Después de perder a su hijo de vista al doblar una esquina, Thranduil tuvo que aceptar que había perdido ante su insolente hijo de 500 años de edad.

Legolas estaba ahora en el tejado, con los brazos en jarras, imaginando que era el rey de un reino de fantasía. Entonces, una bandada de pájaros pasó volando cerca. Sonrió. Se convertiría en un rey que pudiera volar.

Vio atentamente cómo las aves movían sus alas. Luego extendió sus brazos al máximo, mirando el suelo a cien pies de distancia.

Y así fue como lo vio su hermano mayor.

"¡Ay Elbereth y todas las estrellas del cielo!" –exclamó el príncipe Keldarion, heredero del Bosque Negro, conmocionado y consternado. Frenó instintivamente su montura mientras miraba con la boca abierta la pequeña figura de pie en el borde del techo del palacio.

El Comandante Linde, que lo acompañaba hacia el bosque, también se detuvo jadeando ante la vista.

"¡Valar! ¿Qué está intentando hacer tu hermano?"

"¡Sea lo que sea, hay que detenerlo! –gritó Keldarion, pateando su montura. La yegua se lanzó hacia adelante y aceleró hacia el palacio, esquivando los árboles con la ayuda de las manos expertas de Keldarion. El príncipe ya estaba gritando a todo pulmón-. ¡Legolas, quédate donde estás! ¡No te muevas!"

Legolas miró a su hermano que gritaba, sonriendo.

"¡Mira, Kel! ¡Soy un pájaro!" –gritó el principito, agitando los brazos. Un momento después, saltó.

"¡NO!" –gritó Keldarion. Instó a su montura a correr más rápido, haciendo que casi volaran sobre el césped. En ese mismo momento, se oyó el lamento de un niño desde el jardín.

Keldarion giró en la esquina y vio a Legolas acostado sobre un macizo de arbustos, llorando de dolor. El príncipe mayor desmontó rápidamente y se arrodilló al lado de su hermano.

"¡Legolas! ¿Estás bien?"

Entre sollozos, Legolas dijo:

"No… mis piernas… duelen…"

Keldarion se agachó y cogió a su hermano en brazos con suavidad. Legolas gritó cuando le tocó las piernas.

"¡Para! ¡Me duele!"

"¿Entonces por qué diantres saltaste del techo?" –gritó Keldarion, pareciendo enfadado por el pánico.

El rostro de Legolas se arrugó de nuevo y gimió más fuerte, empujando frenéticamente contra el pecho de su hermano y alargando los brazos hacia Linden, que también se había arrodillado al lado de los dos hermanos. El elfo mayor cogió al principito con un brazo y sujetó el hombro de Keldarion con la mano libre.

"Por cómo se ven creo que se ha roto las dos piernas, su alteza."

Keldarion bajó la cabeza y suspiró. A continuación, tocó la mejilla húmeda de su hermano y la acarició.

"Lo siento por gritarte, pequeño. Me asustaste. Y todavía me asustas. Más tarde hablaremos de por qué saltaste, pero por ahora vamos a echarle un vistazo a tus piernas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Legolas asintió con los ojos llorosos.

"Está bien."

Con cuidado, Keldarion y Linden llevaron a Legolas, metiéndolo en el palacio rápidamente.

Thranduil acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de su hijo menor una y otras vez mientras Legolas gemía y lloraba cuando el curandero real intentaba fijar sus piernas.

"Shhh… no falta mucho, hijo –canturreó el rey-. Solo un poco más."

"¡Pero dijiste eso hace mucho!" –exclamó Legolas, y luego gritó de angustia cuando el curandero tiró de su pierna izquierda.

Thranduil se encogió y fulminó al sanador con la mirada.

"¿No has acabado ya? ¿Cuánto vas a tardar?"

El sanador saltó ante la voz del rey.

"Bueno… eh… no mucho más, mi señor. Solo tengo que ponerle las férulas."

"¡Hazlo rápido!"

"Sí, mi señor" –el sanador asintió con ansiedad ante la mirada del rey. Pero Legolas de repente gritó de dolor.

"Con cuidado, ¿quieres?" –dijo Thranduil bruscamente, haciendo que el curandero suspirara y dejara de moverse.

"De verdad, mi señor, si me sigue gritando así no voy a poder terminar."

Thranduil puso los ojos en blanco mientras Keldarion lo veía todo con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

"Tiene razón, padre. Solo lo estás poniendo más nervioso."

"¡Oh, está bien entonces! ¡Solo haz tu trabajo y voy a intentar mantener la boca cerrada!" –finalmente respondió Thranduil.

El sanador suspiró de nuevo, esta vez de alivio, y volvió a su trabajo. Media hora más tarde, Legolas había caído en un profundo sueño y el curandero se había marchado, aliviado, indicándole a los dos miembros de la familia real que vigilaran por si el elfling empezaba a tener fiebre u otro síntoma.

"¡No puedo creer que saltara del tejado!" –decía Keldarion mientras cubría mejor a Legolas con la manta.

"Yo tampoco –respondió Thranduil, viendo dormir a su hijo pequeño-. ¿En qué estaría pensando?"

"Recuerdo que me dijo que era un pájaro o algo así."

Los ojos de Thranduil se abrieron de par en par.

"¿Lo hizo? ¡Por todos los…!" –empezó a maldecir.

Keldarion estaba perplejo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa, padre?"

Thranduil le habló sobre la extraña charla que había tenido con Legolas en el estudio y Keldarion solo parpadeó durante un momento, perplejo.

"¿Quiere volar? Pero… ¿de dónde diantres sacó esa idea?"

"¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando? ¡Valar! ¡Ojalá supiera! –Thranduil se encogió de hombros-. Al menos ahora ya sabe que no puede volar."

"Pero, ¿no lo intentará de nuevo?" –preguntó Keldarion.

Padre e hijo se miraron el uno al otro y ambos maldijeron en voz baja.

"Sí. Creo que lo intentará otra vez" –dijo Keldarion.

"Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que se rompa algo irreparable" –coincidió Thranduil.

"Como el cuello" –añadió Keldarion amablemente.

"O la cabeza."

"¿Tienes alguna idea?"

El rey se tocó la barbilla mientras reflexionaba.

"Él quiere volar, ¿eh? –miró a Keldarion-. Entonces volará."

"¡Wooop!" –gritó Legolas con alegría, cuando bajaron volando en dirección al suelo.

Gwaihir rio.

"Te ha gustado, ¿verdad, mi príncipe?"

Legolas no paraba de reír.

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Más, Gwaihir! ¡Más!"

Keldarion, que montaba detrás de Legolas sobre la espalda del águila gigante, sujetó más fuerte a su hermano pequeño.

"No le hagas caso, Gwaihir. Ya se ha divertido bastante por un día."

"¡Oh, Kel!"

"¡No empieces otra vez, mocoso! –dijo Keldarion, apuntando a su hermano con el dedo-. Sabes que Gwaihir tiene mejores cosas que hacer que jugar contigo."

"Oh, pero no es ningún problemas para mí, Keldarion" –dijo Gwaihir.

"No lo animes, Gwaihir. Nuestro padre le permitió solo una hora de viaje. No más."

Legolas estaba haciendo pucheros pero sabía que su hermano tenía razón. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había saltado del tejado del palacio. Sus piernas todavía se estaba curando, pero ya era capaz de andar con muletas y su padre le había sorprendido ese día con la repentina llegada de Gwaihir. Parecía que el rey del Bosque Negro lo había llamado para que le enseñara a su hijo la verdad sobre volar.

"Gracias, Gwaihir. Ahora sé cómo se siente volar" –le dijo Legolas al águila mientras iban de vuelta a casa.

"El placer ha sido mío, Legolas. ¿Ya entiendes por qué los elfos no vuelan?"

"Sí, Gwaihir."

"¿Porque…?"

"Porque los elfos no tienen alas."

"Correcto. Es así también porque los elfos son más fuertes sobre el terreno. ¿Quieres ser un guerrero o un pájaro, Legolas?"

"¡Un guerrero! ¡Quiero matar muchos orcos!"

"Y lo harás mejor sobre tus pies. Así que no te los rompas otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, Gwaihir, lo haré."

"Bien. Déjanos el vuelo a las aves y cada vez que quieras un paseo, dínoslo."

Keldarion puso los ojos en blanco.

"Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso, Gwaihir. Tengo la sensación de que va a repetir la experiencia."

El águila gigante solo se rio mientras se acercaban al espacio abierto del patio del palacio, donde el rey del Bosque Negro ya los estaba esperando.

 **Próximamente: Alguien está abusando del pequeño Legolas, y él tiene demasiado miedo como para contárselo a alguien.**


End file.
